Vampire Hierarchy
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Yugi, Atem, Ryou, and Bakura discover an underground vampire circle in Domino and learn how it operates. Yugi/Atem, Ryou/Bakura. COMPLETE.
1. The Seduction

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the characters of Raven, Charlie, the king, Jon, Selena, and Byron are mine.**

Chapter One\- The Seduction

_Where did he go?_ Atem wondered as he searched for his friend and secret crush, Yugi. Yugi had gone over to the bar to get something to drink, but now he had disappeared. _Grandpa's gonna kill me,_ he thought as he desperately searched for Yugi, wending between dancers and other patrons. A mane of white hair flashed by and Atem turned to see an equally frantic Bakura scanning the crowd; looking for Ryou, no doubt.

Atem slipped out the back exit and as he rounded the corner to a one-way alley, he saw a tall pale woman crouched in front of the wall. He spotted a pair of sneakers just past her knee: A pair of _very_ familiar sneakers: Yugi's!

"Leave him alone!" he demanded.

The woman froze, slowly stood up, and turned to face him. He caught a glimpse of Yugi and he appeared to be unharmed: Good. The woman blinked jade green eyes at him before flashing a smile with ruby red lips. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of harming him or leaving him," she answered in a silky voice. She looked over her shoulder at the unconscious boy. "Not when he's going to be mine."

"Yours?" Atem repeated in confusion. Yugi was only sixteen while this woman looked to be ten years older.

The woman looked at Atem again. "Yes. Mine."

"Who are you?"

"Me?" She moved toward Atem. "My name's Raven, but you can call me your killer." She then hissed and bared a pair of fangs. Atem gulped slightly. He needed to escape this woman and get Yugi. _I'll lead her on a chase and once I've given her the slip, I'll come back to Yugi and get us home._

He took a step back and turned to run, but Raven blocked his path. She smirked as she pushed him against a wall and pinned him there. "You obviously don't know what vampires can do, so I'll give you some information. We are faster and stronger, we don't need to kill our victims, and we can walk in sunlight. I know I said we don't need to kill to feed, but you intend to take my mate from me and I will not allow that." She opened her mouth and started toward Atem's neck, the latter closing his eyes and bracing himself.

Suddenly, Raven screamed and she removed her hands from Atem's shoulders. His eyes flew open and he saw Raven twisting her body around, trying to dislodge her attacker which clearly wasn't working. Atem's mouth fell open: The attacker was Yugi! His violet eyes were dark with fury, his lips were twisted in a snarl, and he was…biting Raven's neck!? A second look revealed to Atem that Yugi's skin was pale and a pair of sharp fangs were buried in the woman's neck. Suddenly Raven's comments about Yugi were clear. _She turned Yugi into a vampire! Why is he attacking her? Has he gone into a…a feeding frenzy of some sort? Will he turn on me when he's done with her?_

Raven sank to her knees as Yugi planted his feet and continued drinking her blood. Her eyes glazed over before closing and she fell forward. The moment she hit the ground, her body exploded into powder and Atem threw an arm over his mouth, the jacket sleeve preventing the powder from getting in his mouth. He heard a cough from Yugi's direction. "Yugi?" he called through his sleeve, though slightly muffled.

The dust settled and Atem saw Yugi had backed up against the dead-end wall. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened showing his fangs, and sobs escaped his throat as did whimpers. "Yugi?" Atem said, starting toward him.

"No! Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Yugi exclaimed, shrinking back against the wall further.

Atem stopped in his tracks. "Hurt me?" he repeated. "Yugi, you would never hurt me and I would never hurt you."

"Before tonight, you're right. But now I-I-I'm a vampire!" Yugi's voice broke and he began to sob. Atem's heart broke at seeing the boy cry. He went over to him, crouched down and put his arms around him.

Yugi attempted to wriggle out of Atem's hold. "No, please!" he pleaded. "Keep back, I don't want to hurt the one I love."

Atem blinked at Yugi's words and his heart swelled with joy. "Love? You mean me? Yugi, I'm happy to hear that."

"What? You are?" Yugi looked up with watery eyes.

"Yes, because I love you."

"Even though I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not, I still love you."

Yugi then threw his arms around Atem and hugged his gently, aware of his new strength. He now recalled how he came to be in his love's embrace:

Yugi wandered over to the bar to get a soda. He received his drink and was about to enjoy it when a tall pale woman with black hair and green eyes sat beside him and smiled at him. He nodded and smiled back, his eyes drifting toward Atem who was watching the dancing crowd.

"Hello there," the woman said in a silky voice, drawing Yugi's attention back to her. "My name is Raven. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Yugi."

"Yugi. That's a cute name for a cute guy like you."

"Well, th-thank you, Raven." Yugi drained his glass and slid off the bar stool. "It was nice meeting you. Bye." He turned to leave.

Raven reached out and snagged Yugi's wrist. "Wait. I want you to see something. Come on."

"But, Atem," Yugi protested, glancing at his secret crush across the room.

"Oh, come on. It won't take long." She tugged his wrist again and Yugi realized he couldn't break her grip.

"Well…okay." Yugi allowed himself to be led to the back exit and into a dead-end alley. He was gently pushed against the wall as Raven leaned down and gave Yugi a passionate kiss. Yugi responded eagerly, though his thoughts were on Atem. He secretly loved the pharaoh, but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. _I should tell him, perhaps on the way home tonight._

Yugi was pulled from his thoughts when Raven pushed him against the wall a little harder than before. "Raven," he gasped. "Not so hard."

"It's necessary so you don't escape," she said as she reached inside her jacket. "You are so cute and innocent, perfect for my mate and the lifestyle I live."

"What lifestyle?"

Raven grinned widely, exposing two sharp fangs. "I'm a vampire, little one. Most vampires are cute and all are innocent when turned. Our abilities are our speed and strength as well as walking in daylight. Of course we drink blood as well as other food and drink. We don't need to drain our victims; it's preferable to let them live as they don't believe in vampires."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yugi asked, although he had a good idea where this was going and hoped he was wrong.

"I think you know why," Raven said as she held Yugi with one hand and pulled out a syringe of red liquid out of her jacket with the other hand. "I'm going to make you a vampire. A syringe of vampire blood is the only way to do it." She smiled happily. "We'll be a cute couple and I'll show you how to feed and how to use your abilities." She uncapped the syringe and stuck the needle into Yugi's neck at the main artery. Yugi gasped and fell to the ground unconscious.

Yugi awoke feeling different and knew why: His pale skin and the feel of fangs were clear indicators. Raven's voice caught his attention and he looked up to see that she had pinned Atem to a wall. "You intend to take my mate and I will not allow that," she said and Yugi's eyes widened. She intended to kill Atem! _No! I won't let her!_

His eyes clouded over with anger and with a silent snarl, he launched himself at Raven. He gripped her shoulders and plunged his fangs into her neck, his new instincts guiding him. Raven twisted around in an effort to throw him off, but he held on tightly. He continued to drink until he had drained Raven dry. He wasn't aware of being on his feet until Raven's body exploded into dust. He coughed as the dust fell down. He heard Atem call out his name and that was when it hit him of what had happened. He killed Raven in front of Atem, exposing that he was a vampire now. _Atem could be in danger from me. What if I attack him next?_ The horror of his kill and his fear of harming Atem caused him to back up against the wall, sob, and whimper.

"Yugi?" Atem said, taking a step forward.

"No! Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted.

"Yugi, let's go home. We'll figure this out."

"We may not have to figure out much, except for me getting blood and hiding my fangs. I can still eat and drink and walk in sunlight."

"Yes, Raven mentioned the sunlight part. By the way, thank you for saving my life."

"I love you. I wasn't going to let you die."

Atem smiled as he put an arm around Yugi's shoulders and led the young vampire out of the alley and past the front doors of the club, but stopped at the next alley when sobbing reached his ears as well as the sound of the tomb robber's voice speaking in a soothing tone.


	2. The Abduction

Chapter Two\- The Abduction

Ryou leaned against the wall, watching Bakura as he danced on the dance floor. He had to admit, the tomb robber moved gracefully past other dancers in a way that was…envious in a way. He wasn't in love with Bakura; their relationship was that of a big brother protecting the little brother. He didn't like to think of himself as the little brother, but there was no doubt that Bakura was protective of him. It was comforting in a way, but Ryou knew that if push came to shove, he could defend himself with little to no trouble.

He turned to see if an empty table was nearby, when a hand covered his mouth and an arm went around his arms, pining them to his sides before he felt himself being dragged through the building and out a side door. He struggled against his kidnapper, but was making no headway. His back was pushed against the wall as a hand pinned him there while the hand covering his mouth moved to reached into a pocket. It was then that he got a look at his attacker.

It was an average-sized man with ash brown hair and, curiously, gleaming red eyes. He looked Ryou up and down as if looking over a piece of meat. Finally, he nodded. "Oh, yes. You are quite an innocent one, aren't you?"

"What?" Ryou was confused. What was he talking about? "Who are you?" he asked as he renewed his struggling.

"I'm Charlie. I was told to find an innocent soul and bring him or her to the king for him to welcome to our circle. But, first I must induct you." Charlie pulled out a syringe full of something and stabbed it into Ryou's neck.

Ryou cried out as the syringe was removed and Charlie released his grip. He clasped a hand onto his neck as he closed his eyes and sank to his knees. He took deep breaths to keep from passing out while trying to figure out what had been injected into him. It burned through his blood, his body like fire and he groaned in response.

Charlie stood nearby, arms folded over his chest. "Yes, I know it hurts, but it'll pass…I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name."

"It's…Ryou," the white-haired boy gasped, though this hardly seemed a time for niceties. "What…have you…done to me?"

"Ah, yes. That syringe contained vampire blood. Your body is reacting to it by adapting to it and changing. Very soon, dear Ryou, you will be a vampire like me."

"What!?" Ryou gaped at the man. "No! I don't want to be a vampire!"

Charlie was taken aback. "You don't? Ryou, you will have increased speed and strength. You'll be able to walk in sunlight. Yes, you will have to drink blood but you can still have other food and drink. Plus, you can live forever! How is that undesirable?"

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"You won't have to; we only need a bit of blood every night and people don't believe in us, so we can let them live."

Ryou noticed two things: One, Charlie's use of "us" and "we". Two, the pain he had been feeling was gone, which meant he was now a vampire.

Charlie held out a hand as Ryou shakily stood up from his crouch. "Come, Ryou. Let me take you to our king."

"No," Ryou replied, backing up against the wall.

Charlie scowled. "I'm not giving you a choice." He seized Ryou's wrist. "You are coming with me." He tugged on the wrist to get Ryou to move, but the boy planted his feet and pulled back with his new strength. "Come on," Charlie grunted as he pulled.

"No!" Ryou retorted. "Let go of me!"

Charlie suddenly stiffened then his eyes rolled up into his head and dropped to the ground, revealing Bakura behind him with his fist cocked and a smirk on his face. "That was too easy," he commented.

Ryou, his back still to the wall, sank to the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest. He looked at Bakura for a moment before looking off to the side.

"Ryou, why in the world would you come out here with this stranger?" Bakura demanded, nudging the vampire gently with his foot.

"I didn't choose to go with him. He grabbed me and dragged me out here."

Bakura's face softened. "Oh, sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"Maybe. Does turning me into a vampire count?"

Bakura recoiled slightly. "You're a vampire now?" Bakura then grinned in an evil way. "Interesting. Very interesting."

Ryou was stunned by Bakura's reaction, though he shouldn't have been. He then grew upset that his friend didn't understand that Ryou hated becoming a vampire. He buried his face in his knees and began to sob.

Bakura stared at the crying boy and felt bad about how he acted. Truthfully, Bakura would love to be a vampire, but it was clear that Ryou did not feel the same way. He sat down beside Ryou and put an arm across his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ryou. Don't worry, we'll work through this and I'll help you find a cure."

"You think there's a cure?" Ryou asked, looking at his yami and wiping away the tears. "I've always thought that once you've been turned, there's no way to undo it."

"Well, maybe that's not true."

Ryou's eyes traveled to the unconscious Charlie. "Maybe the king knows a way."

"What king?" asked a deep voice before Bakura could ask.

Bakura looked up to see Atem and Yugi coming toward them. "This is none of your concern, pharaoh."

"Actually, I think it does, particularly if it concerns Yugi." He nodded to the shorter boy who was looking at Ryou with stunned eyes, for he looked as pale as he did. He took a couple of steps forward. "They got you too, Ryou?" Yugi asked, fangs exposed as he spoke.

Ryou nodded as he stood up. "Yes, and that one," he pointed at Charlie. "wanted to bring me to the vampire king to join their circle. Bakura wants to find a way to cure me and I wonder if the king knows a way."

"That's a bit of a stretch," Atem said skeptically. The idea of curing Yugi appealed to him and was willing to entertain any way to go about it.

"Couldn't hurt to look into it, could it?" Yugi asked, excitement in his voice. "We just need this guy to wake up and lead us to him."


	3. The Hidden Lair

Chapter Three\- The Hidden Lair

Charlie groaned as he sat up and gingerly touched the lump on the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see four boys in front of him, two of them wearing stern expressions. Their looks annoyed him and he snapped, "What do you want?"

"We want you to take us to the vampire king," said the white-haired boy who resembled Ryou, only his eyes were sharper and colder, not innocent at all.

"Forget it. The only ones who see the king are vampires, like Ryou-," he paused as he took in Yugi's appearance. "and this little one. It seems Raven found one to turn. Where is she?"

"Dead," Yugi answered. "She was threatening Atem so I drank her blood."

"You-you did?" Charlie was inwardly amazed. A newly turned vampire usually doesn't use his or her fangs so soon after turning. This little one was apparently suited to be a vampire.

"Yes." Yugi leaned down closer to Charlie's face. "and unless you want to join her, you'll take us to the king."

"Ah, well when you put it that way, I'd be happy to take all of you there. Perhaps, I'll get a reward for delivering two humans to him."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Bakura muttered to himself as they set off.

"Yugi, did you really drink the blood of the one who turned you?" Bakura said softly as they walked.

"Yes, I really did. I wasn't lying when I said that. But, I wouldn't have killed Charlie if he refused to lead us."

"So, that threat was a bluff."

"Yeah and I'm glad it worked."

Bakura nodded and they lapsed into silence. He was impressed by Yugi's ability to bluff; it was pretty convincing. Yugi seemed to make a good vampire- unlike poor Ryou. Bakura was determined to find a way to cure Ryou. _If there is a cure, I'll make sure Ryou gets it, no matter what the cost._

Yugi prayed that there was a cure and that it wasn't difficult to get. He disliked being a vampire, even though it was that same condition that saved Atem's life. _I would do anything to keep him safe. I love him._

Their trek led them to the docks and then to a large warehouse that was set slightly apart from the other warehouses. Yugi suspected that the vampires in the circle probably constructed it or commissioned some contractors to build it. They were led to the front doors and entered to see a space that looked just like a warehouse should look; clearly it was to keep the circle from being discovered.

Charlie led the way to a large rectangular shipping container. He gripped one end and slid it aside to reveal a staircase angling downward. The steps were in a spiral design and as they went down after Charlie closed the entrance and took the lead, they saw the stairs were separated by floors. The first one was more of a large circular platform with a throne on the far end of the platform and the long red carpet and sitting on the throne was a regal-looking man with pale skin, red eyes, and a gold crown sitting on his bald heard. A staff with a blood-red gem on top of it was clenched in his right hand.

Charlie continued to descend after making it clear that they were to stop there. The quartet stepped onto the platform and approached the throne. They came to a halt when the king held out his left hand. He surveyed the group, one eyebrow raised in suspicion and he frowned. "You," he said in a deep, booming voice, pointing at Yugi and Ryou. "are newly turned and I welcome you to our group. But you," he pointed at Atem and Bakura. "are humans and have no right or reason to be here. By coming here, you have forfeited your lives. New ones, kill them."

Bakura took a step forward. "Your Majesty, Yugi and Ryou have no desire to be vampires, so Atem and I have accompanied them here to petition you to cure them if that is possible." Bakura pointed at the others as he said their names.

The king stroked the gem with his left hand as he stared at Bakura. "They don't wish to be vampires?" he said, his voice still deep, but was now at normal speaking volume. "That is…unusual to have new ones not wanting to be one of us. It is possible to cure them, but there is a price. If they wish to be human again, a human must be willing to become a vampire in their place and remain here forever. However, if they choose to stay a vampire, they'll be allowed to leave and so will you humans."

Yugi and Ryou gaped at each other. In order to be cured, someone else had to be a vampire? Yugi knew Ryou was thinking the same thing he was: How could they convince someone to be a vampire instead of them? There was no way they could do that.

Bakura turned, seized Ryou's wrist, and yanked him next to him before turning back to the king. "All right, I'll take Ryou's place."

"Bakura, no! I can't let you do this!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I told myself that if I can cure you, then I would make sure you get it, no matter the cost. It seems the cost is me staying here as a vampire and I am willing to pay the price." He looked at the king and nodded.

The gem glowed with red light as the king swung the edge of the staff at them. Ryou felt his fangs and enhanced abilities leave him while Bakura felt the opposite. The glow faded to show a human Ryou and a vampire Bakura. "I welcome you, Bakura."

"I accept, but I am curious. I thought only innocent people could be turned."

"That is what I tell my subjects, but anyone can be turned, particularly in this situation. An innocent soul is more likely to accept being a vampire and learn our ways quickly."

_I suppose that makes sense, but why lie to the others? Shouldn't a king be honest to those he rules? Hmph, if I were king, I would keep nothing hidden from my subjects. Hmm…if I were king…maybe I should be. I'll start learning all I can about being a vampire and a king and when the time is right, I'll seize control. Maybe I'll find a real cure and earn loyalty by offering to cure those who desire to be human again._

"Now Atem, are you willing to take Yugi's place?" the king asked.

Bakura and Ryou moved back as Atem came forward. He paused for a moment before saying, "Yes, I am."

"I'm not," Yugi stated, having not moved.

Atem whirled around. "What?"

"I will not let you be a vampire and have to stay here. I choose to stay a vampire so we can leave together."

Atem stared at Yugi. He knew why Yugi was turning down the cure: They had just admitted their love for one another and Yugi didn't want them to be separated. He turned back to the king. "Yugi does not wish to be cured and I will not force him."

The king nodded and Yugi gave a small sigh of relief. He knew refusing the cure was a rather selfish thing, seeing as Atem was willing to give up his humanity to cure him. Yugi was touched by Atem's love for him and felt it wasn't right to accept the sacrifice.

"Now, I ask you three to leave so that I may assist Bakura in getting settled in. But, be warned: If any of you tell anyone about our hideout, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

All three nodded and Atem and Yugi started to leave but Ryou stayed where he was, staring at Bakura who smiled gently, an odd expression to see on his face. Ryou moved forward and embraced Bakura.

"Goodbye, Bakura and thank you," Ryou whispered.

Bakura patted Ryou's back and leaned toward his ear. "We'll see each other again and I don't mean the afterlife," he whispered back.

Ryou pulled back and saw a mischievous gleam in the tomb robber's eye. Time had taught Ryou that Bakura was always scheming something and, in that moment, Ryou suspected what Bakura's new scheme would be. Ryou nodded and followed Atem and Yugi out of the underground lair and the warehouse.


	4. The Overthrow

Chapter Four\- The Overthrow

"And now, allow me to show you around," the king said as he approached the stairs with Bakura right behind him. As they descended, he glanced back at his new subject. Yes, Bakura seemed more suited to be a vampire; more than Ryou who seemed too gentle to attack anyone to get his nightly blood. He sensed that Yugi would be more likely to feed than Ryou and therefore saw no reason to force Yugi to stay. Plus, as per the deal, Yugi was allowed to leave as a reward for staying a vampire.

"Here is where the senior vampires reside. They are seniors in that they have lived two hundred plus years. Perhaps in two hundred years, you will reside here yourself."

_I plan to be king and hopefully in a few months. So, it's unlikely I'll live here._

They continued down and Bakura was shown the library and the cafeteria where he would receive his nightly blood until the king trusted him to go out, feed, and return.

"Of course, I'm not singling you out. All newly turned ones must gain my trust and they prove this by swearing loyalty and doing as I ask.

"And here is where the rest of the circle sleeps. The ones who are one hundred to one hundred and ninety-nine years old are the ones in charge. Six new ones are assigned to one older one referred to as a Head Vampire, or simply the Head. I think I'll put you in this group with Raven as the Head. Hmm, she appears to still be out."

Bakura smirked to himself before saying, "I don't think Raven will be coming back, Your Majesty. She turned Yugi and when she threatened to kill Atem, Yugi killed her by drinking her blood."

The king frowned thoughtfully. He had been right: Yugi was more likely to feed for he had already done so. "This Atem must be special to Yugi," he said at last.

"They're like brothers," Bakura answered. _Though I suspect that they love each other,_ Bakura added silently. _That's why Atem was willing to take Yugi's place and why Yugi didn't want him to._

"Yugi, you said no because we just confessed our feelings for each other, am I right?"

"Yeah and I felt it would be wrong to accept your willingness to take my place. The idea of us never seeing each other again was too horrible an idea."

"It was a horrible idea to me as well, but I would have done anything to make you happy." Atem opened his arms and embraced Yugi as the vampire ran toward him. He looked over Yugi's head at Ryou. "I'm sorry you lost Bakura. I understand you had become good friends."

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, good friends. Bakura's protective of me and as you heard, he was willing to be a vampire in order to cure me." Ryou smiled. "He'll probably make a better vampire than I would."

"I have no doubt of that. Still, it's a shame you'll never see him again."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Ryou chuckled. "He's already scheming something. I suspect he's going to try to become king of the vampires."

"What, tonight!?" Atem gasped.

"No, I don't think tonight. It may take a few weeks or months before he attempts it and possibly succeeds. He'll be making his plans before he acts."

"Well, let's all go home and get some sleep," Atem said. "Yugi and I will need to figure out how to conceal Yugi's condition from everyone and explore our new relationship."

Bakura pored over yet another ancient book on vampire law, tradition, and lore. He had been spending his waking hours reading over the last three months. With Raven dead, the king placed Bakura and three others equally in four other groups. He found his Head Vampire a likeable guy who was happy to answer any questions Bakura had.

Bakura read about vampire traditions and found them fascinating. _So many fascinating traditions. A good thing I became a vampire; otherwise I wouldn't know about them much less be able to take part in them. For example, the solar eclipses when vampires can turn anyone they want during the time of the eclipse with their fangs and not need syringes with blood._

The book he was currently reading happen to be on the night of the three month anniversary of becoming a vampire. It was full of obscure vampire laws and he was reading it on how one became king of the vampires. No one found it strange that Bakura read so much, though it surprised him. There was entertainment on the lower floors, including a dance floor and a game room. Bakura didn't know how they got the electricity to power these floors, but hoped the king wasn't responsible for supplying it.

He turned another page and sat up a little from his slouched over position. He just found a section on king laws. Was this what he had been looking for over these last three months? He began to read in earnest. _Hmm, being king seems a pretty sweet deal. He doesn't have to go out to feed and he can appoint others to deal with various tasks like supplying electricity, raiding blood banks, and turning people, to name a few. Succession to the throne can take place for any number of reasons: Superior strength, superior intelligence, honesty with his subjects,…wait. Honesty? The king isn't honest about who can be turned. And frankly, the reason he gave of why the innocent are turned bothers me for some reason. I think I need to look into that, but that's for tomorrow night. I need some rest and plot to overthrow the king._

The king sat on the throne as he watched three new ones being led downstairs to begin their new lives. It had been awhile since they had new ones; the last ones were Yugi and Ryou, but then became Yugi and Bakura. _Perhaps the number of innocent ones are dwindling or we may need to seek a new place to look. Most people who go to dance clubs are not so innocent._

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Bakura step onto the platform and strode up the red carpet to him. He had a casual, yet business-like air about him and wondered why that was. "Greetings, Bakura. What's on your mind?"

Bakura bowed. "Greeting, Your Majesty. There are many things on my mind."

"Oh? Please, share."

"All right. Why do you prefer to have innocent people turned? The reason you gave me months ago has been bothering me lately and I could not find anything in the library on the subject."

"No, you wouldn't because I made that choice myself and told my subjects that I discovered that only the innocent souls could be turned now. Innocent souls are frightened when they are turned and look for guidance. I provide that guidance and it gives me peace of mind knowing that they trust me and won't question or challenge me."

"I see," Bakura said, walking closer to the throne. "And what of the fact that someone can be cured without needing someone else to take their place like I did for Ryou?"

"Yes, that's true, but by telling them that there are strings attached, they choose to stay vampires and accept me as king, like your friend Yugi did."

"So," Bakura said slowly, coming closer still. "You lie to your subjects in order to turn people who won't resist you and won't have someone else take their place because they feel it would be wrong."

"That's exactly right. It's easier to rule over innocent ones."

"You lied to them. It is written that the vampire king must be honest to his subjects. You don't deserve to rule and gain their trust if you lie." Bakura knew he wasn't one to talk of a king's duty to those he ruled, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I have ruled for eight hundred years and I will continue to rule for eternity. I will not have someone like you to stop me. I will turn you human again and kill you right here and now. I'll tell your Head that you suffered an unfortunate-,"

Bakura struck. Acting quickly and without hesitation, he placed a hand on each side of the king's head and twisted as hard as he could. There was a loud _crack_ and the king slumped forward, his crown and staff falling to the floor with a clatter. "Hmph, you talk too much," he told the dead monarch.

Bakura then smirked as he gripped the body, sank his fangs into the neck, and proceeded to drink the body dry. Once he had done that, he pushed it off the throne and it exploded into dust when it hit the floor. Bakura then picked up the staff, put the crown on his head, and sat down on the throne. "Long live the new king," he said to himself with great satisfaction.

It was several hours before someone approached to bring the nightly blood and as it so happened, it was Charlie. He stepped onto the platform with a gold goblet of blood in his hands. He was halfway to the throne when he stopped and gasped. "Bakura! What are you doing there? Where is our king?"

"The king is right here," Bakura said, putting a hand on his chest. "I have taken his place and you will gather everyone here so that everyone will hear what happened. But first, hand over that goblet if you please."

Charlie did so, bowed, and rushed off to gather the other vampires. Bakura drank down the blood and waited eagerly for his subjects to arrive.


	5. Curing and Visiting

Chapter Five\- Curing and Visiting

Atem moaned softly as Yugi kissed his cheek and trailed down to his lips. A lot had changed in the three months since Yugi had been turned, but it had started slowly. Atem had been the one to figure out how to hide Yugi's condition as well as how Yugi was going to feed. The first night after being turned, Atem offered his blood and Yugi reluctantly agreed. Atem remembered that night well:

_"Yugi, maybe tonight you should drink my blood."_

_ "What!?" Yugi stared at Atem in shock. "Atem, I couldn't! I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "I know, but it won't hurt for long and you only need to feed a little. Tomorrow, you'll feed off someone else, I promise."_

_ "Well…okay." Yugi went over to Atem, who tilted his head to give Yugi a clear path to his neck. Yugi tried to pierce Atem's neck gently, but his instincts and sharp fangs prompted him to sink them in quickly, making Atem gasp in pain._

_ Yugi sucked contently for about a minute or two before pulling back. Atem sank down onto the bed, dizzy from blood loss while Yugi stared at the bite mark with a combination of satisfaction and horror. "Oh, gosh!" he gasped. "I'm so sorry! I hope this heals all right." He ran a finger over the mark as he spoke._

_ Atem gasped again as a warmth was felt on his neck and his dizziness faded away. Yugi removed his finger to reveal that the mark was gone! Yugi stared at the smooth skin, then his finger, and back again. "Wow," he said in amazement. "It seems I can heal bite marks! Cool!"_

Yugi grew more confident with each attack and became more comfortable being a vampire, even though he would far prefer to be human again. Atem spent the first month watching out for Yugi and watching him grow more confident. They also explored their relationship by examining their feelings and the depth of their devotion and loyalty. They already knew that their love was strong, thanks to the heavy-price cure that Atem was willing to pay, but Yugi refused to let him because it would have meant losing him forever.

Yugi felt a sexual desire rise in him as his second month as a vampire began. He attributed it to a combination of his love for Atem and being confident as a vampire. He had been scared when he practically attacked Atem and pulled off the pharaoh's clothes. It was when Yugi was naked and on top of Atem that he came back to his senses. His look of horror and shame was obvious. But Atem just smiled, "Yugi, it's all right. Don't fight your instincts."

Atem found Yugi's desires so strong that he felt himself accepting the position of the submissive in their relationship. He didn't mind; he rather enjoyed being pleasured and Yugi knew how to please his boyfriend. Of course, Yugi also insisted on being pleasured and Atem was only too happy to oblige.

Yugi pulled back from Atem's lips and moved up to nuzzle the hair and Atem's ear was next to Yugi's chest. He heard no heartbeat as he usually did since their first sexual encounter. Yugi's heart had stopped when he turned and that was why he required blood every night. He sighed softly. _I wish I could hear Yugi's heart beat just one more time._

A tapping at the window made Yugi look up at the sound and his mouth dropped. "Bakura!" he exclaimed as he hopped off Atem. Atem sat up and looked to see Bakura at the window, wearing a familiar crown and holding an equally familiar jeweled staff.

Yugi threw open the window and stood back as Bakura entered. He looked at the crown and bowed. "King Bakura," he said. "Ryou suspected you'd try to become king. It's clear he was right."

Bakura smirked. "It took me months of reading to find that the king had lied to the others and that lying to his subjects is not allowed. I confronted him yesterday and he admitted it."

"Admitted what, exactly?" Atem asked.

"Well, you already know that the innocent aren't the only ones who can be turned. He kept that fact to himself. He also lied about curing people without needing someone else to take their place.

"He was about to turn me human again when I broke his neck, sucked him dry, claimed the throne, and spoke to the others. I ended up curing a couple dozen vampires this morning."

"Did you come to cure me?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I certainly did, if you still want it."

"Yes, please. Your Majesty."

Bakura chuckled. "No need to call me that as you'll soon be human again." Bakura pointed the jewel at Yugi and it glowed as did Yugi. Once the glow faded, it was clear Yugi was human: His skin wasn't pale and when he smiled, he had no fangs.

"Thank you, Bakura," Yugi said. "I'm guessing that you'll be staying a vampire."

"Of course, I will. I'm the vampire king and I plan to be the best king I can be, starting by always being honest. Now, I must be off. I have a friend to visit." He flashed a fanged smile before jumping out the window and heading off into the night.

Atem stepped up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist before drawing him close. "I'm happy you're human again."

"So am I. How about we celebrate?" Yugi spun around and tackled Atem, knocking him onto the bed they had been in before snuggling up against him, his arms wrapped around one of Atem's arms.

The pharaoh smiled as Yugi snuggled against him. He moved closer to Yugi and used his free arm to brushed one of his bangs before moving to the underside of the throat. A strong, steady pulse was felt under his fingers: Yugi's heartbeat. _Yugi's human again, but he's still the one dominating our relationship,_ he thought as he fell asleep, smiling.

Ryou sighed as he walked up to his front door. Bakura had been away for three months and he missed his friend terribly. _If I had insisted the way Yugi had, Bakura would still be here and I wouldn't be lonely. True, I would be a vampire, but if Yugi can make it work, so could I._ He pulled out his key and put it in the lock. He felt arms go around his own, pinning them to his sides. He was about to struggle, fight back when a voice said, "Miss me, Ryou?"

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed. He turned around once he was released and hugged the tomb robber. "I missed you so much! Hey, you're wearing a crown. I knew it. I knew you were planning to be king."

"I thought you had figured that out a while ago. It was too easy. I broke his neck and then sucked him dry to get rid of the body. I told the others in the circle what happened and everyone is happier since I'm being honest with them, something the previous king didn't do. For example, it's not necessary for someone to take another's place as a vampire. I cured two dozen this morning and I just cured Yugi before coming to see you. I'm sure you already figured that I'll remain a vampire. After all, I'm king and I have a circle to rule and guide."

"Of course. But you will visit, right?"

"I will, I promise."

"Great. Also, I might ask to be turned. After high school, maybe."

Bakura grinned. "I look forward to asking you when that day comes. I'll see you later, Ryou."

"Bye, Bakura," Ryou said as he watched the vampire king head off in the direction of the docks.


	6. Turned Again

Chapter Six\- Turned Again

Ryou sat in the auditorium, listening to Yugi's graduation speech while Joey and Tristan were sobbing on one another's shoulders. Atem was likewise listening to Yugi as was Tea. However, Ryou's thoughts started to drift to Bakura. It had been two years since Bakura became king and the tomb robber visited at least twice a month and the two would exchange news. Bakura spoke excitedly of how the circle was flourishing with new ones happily accepting their new lives and the formation of a vampire council to give Bakura advice if he required it. He also mentioned curing new ones if they did not wish to join, a duty that Bakura fulfilled graciously.

"Of course, the law requiring me to be open and honest with them is making me more like Atem was as pharaoh. But, that doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time. I'm still a tomb robber and thief at heart, so to speak."

Ryou enjoyed listening to Bakura's experiences and gradually realized that he did want to be a vampire again. He knew he would have a good life with Bakura as king. _It's more than that,_ he thought. _I think I've fallen in love with Bakura over the last two years. When he comes to ask if I still want to be turned, that's when I'll tell him._

Bakura drummed his fingers on the arm rest, thinking about what he told Ryou and what he _hadn't_ told him. Yes, the newly turned accepted being vampires or wishing to be cured and a council was formed, but he didn't mention the occasional rogue member who would either threaten to expose the circle with his or her reckless actions or tried to assassinate him. Every member who went rogue was tried in an open court with the entire circle present to pass judgement. This system helped Bakura's promise to be honest; if he eliminated every rogue in private, he would have trouble maintaining his control.

_I need to find a way to deal with these rogue assassins, preferably before Ryou comes, if he chooses to be turned. I think I'll call a council meeting; I could certainly use some advice._

Bakura soon had his five council members seated around him. He attempted to be fair in choosing his council so that many different vampire age ranges were included. He chose the oldest and wisest of the seniors, then one of the 200-year-olds, two Heads who were 150 and fifty years old, and one who was ten years old. "Now that we're all here," Bakura as they took their seats once he sat on the throne. "I'll get to the point: Our rogue members. While the reckless ones quickly realize the dangers of their actions, the assassins are another matter. How do we dissuade them from trying to assassinate me?"

There was silence as everyone thoughtfully pondered the question. Bakura had an idea, but chose to keep silent until most the council spoke. It was a policy that Bakura had mentioned at the very first meeting and the council agreed to it. Finally, the youngest said, "I'm guessing killing or curing them wouldn't dissuade anyone, particularly curing them."

"Your guess is accurate, Jon," said Selena, the fifty-year-old.

"Agreed," Bakura said. "We need something more of a…deterrent."

"Might I suggest…an heir, Your Majesty?" said Bryon, the oldest.

That was exactly what Bakura had been thinking, especially if Ryou was the heir. "How exactly would that work, Byron?"

"I was turned six hundred years ago, but it was clear that your predecessor didn't think he would be overthrown, unlike you. That was his arrogance, not to mention being dishonest. You are neither of those. If you were to choose someone to rule after you when you are ready to step down, it might deter someone from killing you. The heir would be groomed by you to be the next ruler. In effect, the he or she would be a lot like you in ruling the circle."

Bakura nodded. "Well spoken. I like that idea. All in favor?" He raised his hand and everyone followed suite. "Then, it's decided. I will make a decision in about a week. Council adjourned." He watched the council leave, talking softly to one another. He knew they were speculating who would soon be the second most important vampire in the circle. Bakura had two choices in mind already: One was Ryou, of course. The other was Byron. _If Ryou declines being turned and I name Bryon my heir, I will need to name his replacement on the council. I said a week as I will be visiting Ryou before the week is up and I'll be posing my questions to him._

Ryou was sitting at his desk, poring over college applications, examining exam samples, and deciding which careers interested him. He wasn't sure what career he had wanted at first, but then he decided that a lawyer sounded cool. He nodded. _Yes, I'll be a lawyer. I can work in a law firm even as a vampire since they can walk in sunlight._ He quickly filled out the application of the college that boasted the best criminal justice program. He had just finished sealing and stamping it when a tap at the window was heard. He turned to it, knowing who it was: Bakura.

He threw open the window and stepped back to allow the vampire king in. "I'm glad to see you," Ryou said. "I have a lot to tell you."

"So do I," Bakura replied. "You first, though let me say congratulations on your graduation."

"Thanks. Well, I'll be sending a college application to take the entrance exams. If I pass, I'll be studying to be a lawyer.

"Another this is that over the last two years, I've realized that I've fallen in love with you. I thought about why and I guess it was your personality I loved. Then, later on, I realized that it was because of you yourself."

Bakura smirked. "It's obvious you've thought about it since you didn't stutter or pause. Now, there's something I hadn't told you. There's been rogue vampires who either almost exposed us by being reckless or…trying to overthrow me by killing me."

"What?" Ryou gasped. _But, Bakura's a good ruler. He's being open and honest with the circle. How could anyone not want that?_

"Yes. I called a council meeting a few days ago to handle the assassins by deterring them from killing me and the solution is for me to choose an heir I would groom to succeed me."

Ryou nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Have you chosen your heir?"

"I haven't chosen yet, but I have two choices in mind. Now, Ryou. Two years ago, you said you might want to be a vampire again. So, do you wish to be turned?" Bakura had a feeling he knew Ryou's answer due to the love confession and was already prepared, but wanted to hear Ryou say it.

Ryou smiled, nodded, and said, "Yes, Bakura. I wish to be turned."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you would because I want you as my heir."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone will be supportive of my decision. After all, I am the king who makes the ultimate decisions." Bakura pulled out a syringe of blood and gently injected it into Ryou. Ryou gasped at the familiar feeling and allowed himself to pass out this time.

He became aware that his upper body was being cradled and his eyes flickered open to see Bakura looking down at him. "Hello, my love and my heir. I think you should be introduced as Prince Ryou. What do you think?"

"Prince?" Ryou repeated as he sat up and turned to face Bakura.

Bakura removed a bottle of blood and two glasses from a pouch where the spent syringe now sat. "Why not? I am the king and an heir to the throne is called a prince or princess." He poured the blood into the glasses and passed one to Ryou. He raised his glass. "A toast to your new life and title."

"I accept." Ryou and Bakura clinked glasses and drank. Ryou noticed his pale hand as he took his first sip. He had to admit his kind of liked his new skin tone and that his first taste of blood was quite good. _I wonder if it would have tasted as good if I hadn't been cured two years ago._

"Shall we go and greet our subjects?" Bakura asked once the glasses were empty.

Ryou nodded. "Let's go." The two embraced briefly before Ryou followed Bakura out the window and to his now eternal life.

The End


End file.
